Lee'sa
Lee'sa is a female Saiyan and one of the protagonist of the Dragon Ball Galaxy fan-fiction series. Appearance Lee'sa is a 5'11" light skinned women with green spikey hair and violet eyes. As a Saiyan general, she would wear a green Saiyan armor with black spandex. The color of her scouter was red. As a Z-fighter, she would wear a blue shirt that is covered by armor and wear black trousers with grey boots. Personality Like a Saiyan, she loves to fight and get stronger. However, she is caring, kind, strong-willed and very intelligent, but has the tendency to be tomboyish. Like her husband, she too has a strong sense of justice and will not hesitate to put her life on the line for those she loves. Likes Like all Saiyans, Lee'sa loves to eat and fight. She has also developed a fondness in painting sceneries. Dislikes Lee'sa has a fear of Butterflies. She hates it when Mercury teases her for this fear. Biography Origins Lee'sa was born in Age 725, and like many other saiyans during that time, she was born a slave under the Tuffles . Unlike all the saiyans, she was the only one to stand out with her green hair and violet eye color. When she was 9 years old, her slaver master sent her for experimentation to Raichī. However, she was liberated by the Rebellion led by Hanasia. Hanasia took Lee'sa under her wing. She raised her and trained her to become powerful. Lee'sa quickly proved her worth and power and rose to the rank of General. She led the newly formed Saiyan Imperium and forced the Tuffles back to their home planet Plant. She also help defeat the tuffle weapon, Project HYK-01X and witness Hanasia transform into a Super Saiyan. She also noticed a change in Hanasia personality, but ignored it and continued to follow her. She supported the decision of Hanasia, (who is now queen) to join the Planet Trade Organiztion. However, Lee'sa began to question her queens leadership after the Plorean Incident. Despite this doubt, she continued her loyalty to Hanasia. Human-Saiyan War In Age 743, reports on how two low class saiyans who were sent to exterminate all life for it to be sold on the market, had to retreat from a planet called Earth. In Age 744, Lee'sa decided to sent 6 elite saiyans to get the job done, but Hanasia has her form a invasion force and to be on stand by as the 6 saiyans go to Earth. Lee'sa listened in via Scouter to the battle that saiyans had and becomes interested when a certain Human named Mercury was able to single handily defeats and captures them. She also learned of the Star Team and the Earth Defense Fighters. She then has the invasion force set course for Earth. Invasion In Age 747, The invasion arrives in the Sol System, but suffers major causality but the E.D.F Systems defense net. However they blew through the net and landed on the Southeast hemisphere with multiple Saiyan pods scattered and nearby areas and cities. The met resistance against the E.D.F force station in the areas. The Challenge Tuffle Resurgence Baby's Puppet ''Tuffleverse Timeline'' Gete Star Event ''Alternate Timeline'' Present Timeline Additional Information Techniques='Techniques' *Ki manipulation and Sensory *Flight *Galick Cannon *Ultimate Kaioken - Perfected Kaioken that make the user 1000 times stronger. But backlash is devastating if the user’s body is not condition for it. *Furious Combo *Stomach Buster *Mega Blaster |-|Transformation= *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 - While under the Tuffle mind Control Baby Garlic uses massive amounts of Blutz wave which caused her to transform into this form. *'Super Saiyan 5' - Still under mind control, Baby again use another boost in power to cause her to ascend to this form. *Super Saiyan Red - Will training with Rishi, Lee'sa was able to unlock this new powerful form. *Super Saiyan Blue - Results of her training with Rishi enables her to ascend to this form. |-|Power Level Time='Origins:Lee'sa' Age 737 *Tier 0 // 275 (12 years old) Age 740 *Tier 2 // 68,760 (Training/Zenkai) Human-Saiyan War Arc Age 747 *Tier 3 // 310,000 (Invasion of Earth) Age 749 *Tier 4 // 10,000,000 (The Challenge) *Tier 6 // 170,000,000 (Super Saiyan) *Tier 4 // 20,000,000 (Zenkai) *Tier 6 // 420,000,000 (Super Saiyan 2) Tuffle Arc Age 757 *Tier 4 // 45,000,000 (Base) *Tier 4 // 75,000,000 (Tuffle-controlled) *Tier 8 // 11,800,000,000 (Tuffle-controlled/Super Saiyan 4) *Tier 8 // 58,900,000,000 (Tuffle-controlled/Super Saiyan 5) Miller Arc |-|Battles='Origin: Lee'sa' *With Hanasia, Inya, Celar, Pinnu, Potao Vs. Hatchiyack - Won Human-Saiyan War *Vs. Mercury and Jac (Earth) - Lost *Vs. Mercury (Parniss) - Stalemate *Vs. Legendary Super Saiyan Hanasia - Won Tuffle Arc *Vs. Mercury (Yardrat) - Won *Vs. Ultra Human Mercury - Lost Miller Arc *With Mercury Vs. Cyborg Miller - Undetermined Memorable Quotes Human-Saiyan War Arc Tuffle Arc Gallery Lee'sa.jpg|Miller Arc Lee'sa Lee'saorigin.jpg|Origin: Lee'sa Lee'saGener.jpg|Human-Saiyan War Arc: Invasion General vs. Star Team's strongest Lee'sassj.jpg|The Challenge: Enter the Super Saiyan Lee'sassj2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Lee'sa Lee'satuffle.jpg|Tuffle Arc: Super Saiyan 4 Tuffle-Lee'sa Lee'saTuffle2.jpg|The Last thing Mercury sees before passing out. Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy Category:Z-Fighters (Dristar's Universe) Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans (Dristar's Universe) Category:Female Characters Category:Half Tuffle Category:Original Characters Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Mercury Family Category:Team Sadala Category:Main Character(s) Category:Mothers Category:Protagonists Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with Tails